Forget Me Not
by symboloflegacy
Summary: L pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I hate to see you upset," he said against the crown of his head, "I promise you, Light, I won't leave you alone."


**Hey y'all, I'm back with a one shot story, dedicated to my favorite pair of idiots, Light x L.**

 **I wrote this at 1am, because I had this idea and I couldn't control myself. I know, I shouldn't do it when I have four fics/series ongoing, but anyway.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Don't forget to send me your prompts miitzwrites on Tumblr!**

 **Also, if you wanna check out my lawlight series Type of Kisses, click here!**

 **Enjoy!**

Ooooo

The smell of fresh coffee reached his nose.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness coming from the half drawn curtains. He rubbed his eyes, and sat on the bed, stretching his arms over his head. Light got out the bed, and followed the smell. He stopped when he caught his reflection on the mirror wall, and observed himself. He looked well, rested, and almost happy. An involuntary chuckle slipped his lips, and he shook his head, returning to his original destination.

He was greeted by a sight that he came to adore. A man clad only in a pair of black boxers. His hair was messier than usual, _after last night's activities_ , Light thought proudly, remembering the blissful look on L's face. Light approached him, sneaking his arms around L's middle, kissing sweetly the nape of his neck.

"When I woke up, you weren't there," he whispered, breathing in his essence. L couldn't hold back his grin, answering with light sarcasm on his voice, "My, Light Yagami is a sensible soul, who would've thought so?"

"Shut it, asshole, I was merely stating a fact." L turned around, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck. He closed the distance between them, kissing his lips. Light made a sound of content, pressing his body closer to the detective. L's hands traveled down, exploring the other's torso. His touch was almost reverent, learning the soft planes of his body. L moved his lips to the corner of his mouth, then his neck, and finally reached Light's neck, latching his mouth there, leaving another mark to adorn his aching body.

"Fuck, L," Light groaned, grabbing the other man's hips instinctively, pressing his groin against the other in a delicious friction. L let out a strangled moan, and before his arousal could cloud his mind entirely, he pulled away, tracing soft kisses over his face. "Wait, we need to talk." Light shook his head, making an unhappy noise, "Nope. Less talking and more sex," but L grabbed his wrists, kissing each one. "No, Light, I'm serious," L said, "I heard you last night. You were having a nightmare."

"What a way to kill the mood," Light whispered annoyed, sighing," It's nothing, L, I promise."

"Don't lie to me, Light Yagami. It's the same dream, isn't it?" Reluctantly, Light nodded, "I saw you dying. You died in front of me, and I couldn't do anything. But what was worse, I didn't want to do anything. That feeling scared me, L, I don't wanna feel that again."

L pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I hate to see you upset," he said against the crown of his head, "I promise you, Light, I won't leave you alone."

Light repressed a whimper, and let himself be embraced into a sense of security, resting his head on L's shoulder. After some minutes, L stopped abruptly his movement, making Light frown. "You're cold, let's get you a shirt." He lifted his head, and what he saw paralyzed him. L's skin was gelid, gray, and his black eyes were lifeless. He wore the same expression as the day he….

No, L couldn't be….

L's body hit the ground, his somber eyes never abandoned Light. Even in death, he accused Light, not, Kira, of killing him. Light fell to the floor, too, and cradled L's rigid body against his chest. He allowed himself to cry, to scream, to feel something, and why not, to regret that he had lost the only person who made his life more bearable.

Darkness filled the room, and the last thing Light heard was L's voice. _I won't leave you alone._

Ooooo

His eyes flew open with unshed tears. He looked at his side, and found golden hair that smelled like vanilla instead of dark strands with the smell of strawberries.

He got up, careful not to wake up Misa, stepped out the room, and walked to their small balcony. The cold air hit his skin, and he welcomed the sudden contrast of temperature.

Light recalled his dream, and how real it had felt, the warmth of L's skin, his silky hair, his kisses and touches, everything felt so damn real, and yet, it was just a product of his mind.

L had died almost five years ago, and his memory was still printed on Light's soul.

He took in a deep breath, and looked at the city below him. The lights illuminated the night sky, but everything seemed bland to him, insignificant. Without L, everything was dull and boring.

Without L, he had nothing, only the world at his feet, but on nights like this one, his new world was the last of his concerns. "You were my only weakness, L," he whispered angrily, "still are, but I won't let you interfere in my new world. You're gone, L, and one day, my memory of you will fade, too."

The sound of L's voice, and what he told him in his dream, returned, vibrating forcefully inside his head. ' _I won't leave you alone.'_

"I know, L," he muttered to himself, the night being the only witness of this moment of fragility. "I hope you keep your promise in the afterlife."


End file.
